Hello and Goodbye
by shadowsofthelight369
Summary: Hermione Granger, a war heroine and Draco Malfoy, a reformed ex Death Eater, have been dating in secret for years, and are very much in love. The only problem is that their job requires them to move to France, and Hermione's best friends have no idea about the move, or her blooming relationship with Draco, their enemy of years.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was wracked with guilt, she had no idea what to do, and she only had 3 weeks until the move. She was currently in her office, in the Department of magical cooperation and was pacing with vigor. Her head full of thoughts of her friends, Paris, and her very serious boyfriend.

After the war Harry and Ron had become Aurors in a record time, while Hermione went back to Hogwarts for her Newts, despite being offered any job she could possibly want. She was one of only two students in her original year to go back and redo their seventh year. Her and Draco Malfoy.

She had gone to Hogwarts, and soon expected him to be cold and snobbish, just as she remembered him. But he wasn't, instead he was nice, and was seemed regretful of his part in her torture at the hands of his aunt, which had been a reluctant one. He had even apologized to her many times, for everything that had happened during the war, and their time at school.

Hermione hadn't hated him, even when they were in school. From what Harry had said of the night Dumbledore had died, Draco wasn't going to do it. So, while she was somewhat distrustful at first, she gave him a chance and was rewarded with a friendship. A friendship that eventually blossomed into a dazzling romance.

She soon came to realise that he had really been forced into being a death eater. By his father and his school friends, most of whom were children of other death eaters, or at least darkly inclined families.

Looking back Hermione thought that it was the absence of most of their friends, and Draco's changed attitude towards her, that allowed their romance to blossom.

But the consequences of their love, and its secret, was only part of the problem Hermione currently had. She and Draco both worked in the department for Magical Cooperation, and their job had required them to move to France, permanently. Where they would work with the French ministry closely. They were two of a limited (available) number of people in the DoMC, that spoke French, so they were really the only choice. Since Draco had, unknown to Hermione, planned to propose and told their boss, they were both being moved, and requested to be moved together. They were both of very high rank in the DoMC, and the Ministry, but there were people that could, if need be, take their place. If something went wrong and they weren't to become engaged, one of them, or even both, could request to move back to London, if they wanted.

But no one could see any of this being a problem, everyone could see that they were in love, and anyone that Draco had told of his plan (which was very few), agreed that she would say yes.

Everyone knew that Hermione wouldn't mind being out of the public's eye (after the war, she had become an instant celebrity, both for her part in the war, and how important she was to the Boy Who Lived, and how long she had known him. She hated it.), and moving to Paris seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

The only seeable problem being that she hadn't told her friends, Harry and Ron about her relationship with Draco, as they surely wouldn't approve and she was old enough to make her own choices. In fact, her and the other two of the Golden Trio had been very disconnected recently. They didn't even know of the move to Paris. But while Ron didn't know, Fred and George did, they were the only two Weasleys that had been told about Drace, and they knew about the move through casual conversation. The move wasn't a big secret, most of the people that she talked to recently knew about the move. The problem was that she hadn't talked to her two longest friends, in a time that no sane person would consider to be recent.

'What to do? What to do?' She thought, frantically pacing the floor of her office. Time was running out, and she had to do something. Her frustrated, panicked thoughts were interrupted when Draco came in, and closed the door behind him, turning to smile at her lazily.

"What have you been up to, dear?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow when he caught her mid pace. She sighed and moved back to her desk chair, and falling back into its embrace heavily. She merely looked at him grimly, until he moved behind her chair and rubbed her shoulders, effectively beginning to calm her down. She grappled with finding the right words and sighed, before she began to give a voice of her worries and fears.

"It's just… what will they think when I tell them about us. Harry and Ron will jump to the wrong conclusion immediately. You know they will. And then the move… Paris is so far from London."

Unseen to Hermione, Draco's face grew just that much sadder, knowing that it was, albeit indirectly, his fault she was going through this. He paused, thinking, before he answered.

"Herms, they've been your friends for a good...10 years now. If the can't accept us, then they never had the friendship you had with them."

When she still didn't look comforted, just sad, he continued.

"And besides, London is just a quick floo, or portkey away from Paris. It'll be easy to visit everyone on the weekends. Your friends won't let you go. You'll see." Draco said soothingly, now rubbing her shoulders slowly in a circular motion. He was slightly regretful that her troubles were indirectly his fault. But he didn't, and he would never regret their relationship. Despite knowing that it had caused her more trouble than it had caused for him. His friends, those he has left after the war, didn't care that he was in love with a muggleborn. They were all changed people, a war would change anyone it seems.

"I know, I know. It's just as that I don't want to lose them. But...if it's them or you, I chose you." Hermione stated with confidence, craning her neck to look up at him smiling a smile that showed love and devotion in it. He smiled back, hiding the sadness on his face, not wanting to make her feel guilty, like he knew she would if she knew that he felt guilty.

It was silent for a few minutes as they both trailed of, lost in thoughts of completely different things.

"At least we have dinner to look forward to tonight." Draco said and smirked at her, though his smirk was slightly off at the thought of that night's dinner. But she didn't notice. Just thinking about that night's dinner erupted butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah we do. At least that's something." Hermione said and smiled contentedly up at Draco.

'Here we go.' Draco thought to himself as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her and pushed it in when she sat. His hands were shaking, and rightly so considering what he planned to do later that night.

"How was your day, love?" Hermione asked Draco casually as they looked at the menus. She put down her menu momentarily, adjusting her robes. She was wearing beautiful flowing silver dress robes, as it was a fancy occasion. She had her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, a few perfectly curled strands falling down to frame her face. She smiled at him, showing off white teeth. He looked at her, she was so beautiful.

He was wearing a muggle suit, and it looked good on him. His hair was neat, slightly longer than when he was younger, falling almost to his eyes.

"It was fine, pretty uneventful at the office. How was yours?" if his voice shook, and he suspected it did, she didn't say anything. Maybe she suspected what he was going to do.

"Fine. Fine."

They lapsed into a companionable silence as the waiter came over and they ordered.

For Draco it was the most stressful meal of his life, and seemed to go on forever. To Hermione it was good, but relatively normal. Finally, as the end drew near, and the dessert slowly disappeared, before vanishing all together from their plates, he cleared his throat.

"So Hermione, I..um...wanted to talk to you." he said, injecting false confidence into his voice. He straightened his shoulders and back, hoping that it would make him appear more confident than he really was. He smiled.

"About what?" she looked confused but smiled back at him nonetheless.

"Well...you see… we've been dating for 2, almost 3 years now. And I love you, I know I do. So I..I..j-just wanted to ask you if..." he trailed off looking uncertain and took a deep breath, bringing his eyes back up to meet her face.

"I love you. You are the most amazing witch I've ever meet, and you saved my life. I wanted to ask you..." he got up from his seat and down on one knee in front of her, pulling a box from his robes and opening it. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, even as her eyes filled with tears.

"...If you would spend the rest of our days with me, and do me the honor of being Mrs. Malfoy. It would make me the happiest and luckiest man on Earth."

Tears were now sliding from her eyes as she smiled at him, and shakily accepted the ring. He stood up, only now noticing what she had doubtlessly noticed long ago, that the entire restaurant had quieted and all eyes were on them.

"Yes Draco of course I will." She stood still for a moment, as if in shock. Then suddenly ran forward full on sobbing, and hugged him. He took the ring from her where it was in her clenched hand, and slid it onto her finger. She pulled back and looked him full in the face, both were oblivious to the cheers that had filled the room. They seemed to come back to reality when the once fancy and proper restaurant guests started chanting,

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Drco grinned at his fiance, and swept her into his arms, pulling her close, as she leaned back, letting him hold her weight, and they kissed for the first time as an engaged couple. The restaurant burst into cheers, but the couple seemed not to notice.

It was doubtful that all of the people had realised just who it was that had just gotten engaged. To most, the idea of Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater, and son of notorious Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, marrying Hermione Granger, best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, and in her own right, savior of the Wizarding World, was complete ludicrous, and could never happen.

It was a beautiful sight, but not all thought so. At the back of the restaurant, a lone figure sat, a cloak on and the hood pulled up, obscuring his face in shadow. If one could have seen his face, you would have seen absolute and complete shock, and after a few moments, disgust, and then apprehension. 'What will they think about this? I had no idea, to think… Why tell me...after all I've only known her since I was 11?' he thought, narrowing his eyes. He shook his head slightly. He looked at his hardly touched food with regret, knowing he wouldn't be able to stomach it after seeing _that_ display.

He swept to his feet, his cloak and robes billowing behind him as he took a few hurried steps. He abruptly stopped mid step, turned back, dug into his pocket and pulled out a few coins of silver and bronze. He tossed them on the table next to his barely eaten plate of food. Then he strided determinedly towards the door, only slowing to push his way through the cheering crowd that had gathered around the kissing couple. A few people gave him glances of temporary anger, but their gazes moved beyond him when he passed, returning to the happy couple. He pushed open the door, heard the door chime but didn't stop and was out in the clear open road. It was raining. Hardly any people were out, and the ones that were, were running for cover various objects over their heads, hopefully sheltering from the rain that must have just started. He turned and walked off down the road and into a nearby alley. All the while pulling his hood down even more than it already was, a difficult task, and ducking his head. Eventually the loud crack of disapparation filled the alley, but no one was there to hear it. The lone man's thoughts were full of thoughts of where he would find the two people that he desperately needed to talk to. Now more than ever, all because of what he had seen.

If anybody in the restaurant had heard the door chime go off as the door opened, no one showed it. Not a single head turned, and all eyes remained fixed on the couple that was now in each others arms, rocking, heads on each others shoulders. They whispered in each others arms, and no one heard it, except for them.

"I love you, Hermione, and I always will. You know that right? I can't even say how much I love you in words, I love you that much."

"I know exactly how much you love me and I know that feeling of inexpressible love Draco, because I feel the same way about you."


	2. Chapter 2

On the small seemingly deserted island, their footsteps echoed loudly. They had just got off the small boat that had brought them to the small, miserable thing of an island. Ahead of them, the fortress of Azkaban lay, clouds of a dark grey hue hung low over them, extending all the way ahead of them to the fortress. The large walls couldn't hide the plain aura of suffering and misery. Dementors were visible, through far away they were. Hermione could almost hear the screams and wails of the prisoners there, trapped in the torment of their worst memories, despite that they were too far away for hearing to be possible.

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother had insisted that Hermione and Draco visit his father to tell him the news of their engagement. Narcissa was overjoyed, and had really warmed up to Hermione, though time it had taken. They were very close now, and quite the best of friends. Hermione didn't see any good coming from visiting Lucius but well, what could you do? Draco really hoped that his father had changed, and Hermione did too, if only for Draco's sake. But she thought, privately, that if anything the time he had had in prison would only have strengthened his resolve that he was right, after all a Mudblood had helped put him in jail, thus proving, in his mind, that he was superior.

So there they were. On Azkaban. After the war, Lucius had been given a lifetime sentence for his 'crimes against humanity' and aiding the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. He was also convicted of no less than 24 murders, but he doubtlessly had committed many more. Hermione had helped to convict him, she had testified that he did nothing when he could have stopped it, and even helped in her torture an Malfoy Manor, at the hands of his sister in law. She was so grateful that there were no hard feelings between her and Draco for it.

Hermione and Draco held hands, each gripping the others' tightly, though it was unclear who needed the support more. Hermione, who was about to meet her soon to be father in law, who would most likely hate her, and by extension his son, all because of their engagement and future marriage. Or Draco, who would have to face the bane of his childhood existence, that would most likely hate the women he loved.

Once inside the dreaded walls, two prison guards escorted them to the visiting cell, where there would be the glass that they could talk through. Lucius was already in there, bound and seated, on the farthest side of the glass, turned towards the glass and the empty seats on the other side of it.

The heavy metal door creaked as the guard opened it, it was rusty and needed to be oiled by the look of it. Ruset rust streaked down the side, it the shape of a triangle drawn with a shaky hand, coming to a point about mid way down the door.

Two more guards were in the room when Draco and Hermione entered. They nodded at the other guards and their escort guards left leaving them with the other two, and Lucius. Hermione and Draco sat, studying the man on the other side of the glass. He was haggard, his face gaunt. His skin, once a matte pale, was now a shiny yellow, that screamed unhealthy. His hair was greasy, long enough to reach his waist, and was as yellow as his face. He had a slight beard, surprisingly short for the months he had been without a shave. He was thin, and the poor robes that he was wearing hung off him, they were poor quality, probably the cheapest Lucius Malfoy had worn in his life. His eyes, once so alive with hatred at the sight of Hermione, were only able to manage meager disgust. His eyes were also haunted with the nightmare of his worst memories, that the dementors made him relive. Disgust, for her was the only thing in his eyes when he looked at the face of his son and his fiance, how ironic, considering how he looked himself.

He said nothing, only looked at her, before shifting his dead gaze to his only son. There was no emotion in his eyes as he looked at his son.

"Hello." Draco said breaking the silence.

"Hello? That's what you say to me? Hello? You come in here with a Mudblood, and from what I've assumed, and the ring on her finger, one that you wish to marry." Lucius said quietly. He obviously felt his words, or at least thought he should, but there was no emotion in his voice. His glassy eyes never left Draco, but he didn't seem to be seeing him. He hunched forward, his elbows on his knees, his mouth creating a slight sneer. He looked crazier than his sister in law, Bellatrix could have ever hoped to achieve.

It was silent for a long moment before Hermione pitched in. It had only taken one glance at the look on Draco's face to make her furious at the man in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy...I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but I really don't care what people like you have to say to me. I've heard nothing but 'Mudblood this and Mudblood that' from you and the people like you! Guess what? I. Don't. Care. Not anymore!" she broke off, breathing hard. By the end of it she had been yelling at him, her rage at him getting the best if her, but he appeared unmoved. So she continued.

"I have found that man I love, and I intend to marry him. Whether a jackass like you agrees or not? You are here rotting in jail! You don't _get_ to have an effect on Draco's life any more! So go back and rot in jail some more!" she had risen during her tirade at him, and at the end of it she sat down, satisfied. She studied him and his emotionless face, before turning away in disgust for him and what he believed in, what Draco no longer believed in.

"Father, I'm sorry for all that happened with us in the past. I will apologize for all of it, but the one thing I will not apologize for is finding and marrying the woman I love! It is because of her that I no longer believe in the rubbish I was spoonfed, by you, since I was born! I regret nothing to do with our relationship, except for how it started and continued during Hogwarts, until the end of the war!" He had stood as well like Hermione, but he didn't sit back down, instead he grabbed his fiance's hand and pulled her to her feet, breathing hard, and staring in hatred, and perhaps a touch of disbelief at the emotionless face of his father.

"What do you have nothing to say?" Draco asked, becoming even more furious at the idea that Lucius would have nothing to say, in retaliation or otherwise, to his speech. It was an insult that he would not deign to answer him, to defend his ideals.

Lucius looked at him, and his gaze shifted to her, before going back to him. Finally he close his eyes and tilted his head back. He would have been looking at the filth covered ceiling if he had not closed his eyes in apparent fatigue.

Hermione grew furious then. She took a deep breath and looked at the face of the man she loved. It was one of anger, but Hermione knew him so well that she could see behind it to the feelings of pain and grief that to most would be masked by the anger. He still loved his father, as most children do. If he had had his way, he would have remembered the good times, and never seen him again, except from when he couldn't avoid him in his dreams.

After everything that had happened, he regretted that it had come to this, to yelling at him, defending himself and his loved. Separated by glass. One living a fine, happy life, one rotting in hell on Earth.

Hermione didn't blame him for still loving his father, even though she didn't agree with him. She would probably still love her father, even if he had done all the things that Draco's father had.

Hermione tightened the grip she had on Draco's hand, and began to walk backwards to the door, her eyes fixed on the man that had fathered her other half. Her eyes flicked back to Draco, before returning to the shell of a man before her. Draco followed her, but he, unlike her turned to face her, tearing his eyes away from the man that had fathered him.

Draco's steps were calm and purposeful, not faltering as they strived towards the exit, not slowing down as the two armed guards joined them. His face was of ice, but it softened as Hermione grabbed his hand, and pulled him close to her.

"Are you okay, love?" Hermione questioned, having no idea, though she knew him very well and could read him, what the answer could possibly be.

"Yeah. I just want to get off this island, I don't want to be here anymore, I just want him out of my life." Draco said candorly. He was open with her, while with others he would lie and construct lies that would benefit him, a true Slytherin.

And that they did. The next boat out of there had them on it. And as they got farther and farther away from the grim island, and closer to what would only be their home for only 2 and a half more weeks, Draco felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulder relieving his back of pain.

As they stepped onto the cold, crisp and clear land of London, Draco felt his worries slip away, he looked at Hermione, and felt only happiness. He was ready to start his new life. A life with Hermione, and without his father. He had done as his mother had asked, but he was very determined that that would be the last time he ever saw the wretched face of his father. Despite what his mother said about him changing, but she was blinded by her love for him. She just couldn't see the truth.

Hermione could feel only happiness as she held onto Draco's hand, just as tightly as he gripped hers.

All worries and stress melted off the couple as they breathed the salty air, and embraced the new life they hoped to have together.

That was how they both felt, they closed their eyes together, only opening them when a nearby person cleared his throat.

Every feeling of remote happiness and peace Hermione had felt, deserted her as she opened her eyes to see the emerald green eyes of her best friend Harry Potter, beside him Ron Weasley, her wannabe suitor, glaring blue eyes full of hatred and venom aimed at the man beside her, who breathed in sharply in surprise, even as she did.

"H-Harry...Ron. What… What are you doing here?" Hermione asked shakily, surprise still in her system.

They didn't say anything. That is until Rone went for his wand… and pointed in furiously at Draco. His mouth opened to yell a curse, she didn't hear which one, and a bolt of red light came out of his wand, when Harry yelled and diverted his wand, pushing his hand, moving it so that the red jet of light that had flown out of it went speeding towards Hermione instead.

Harry didn't mean to make it go for Hermione, he just knew that, as an auror, Ron could not go shooting the the Cruciatus curse, and have it hit anyone. Practicing it was enough trouble as it was, it was months in Azkaban if it hit anyone.

But nonetheless, the red beam of light went speeding towards Hermione, who stood frozen, shell shocked, looking at the horrid curse that her best friend had shot towards her, purposeful or not.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't move or think, and time seemed to slow down as she saw the red light come towards he, out of her friends wand, seeking to hurt her.

The next thing that she felt was a shoving in her side, pushing her out of the way of the curse. She looked to the left, where she had been pushed from, and briefly saw Draco standing where she had been, taking the curse. He had let out barely a cry, and fallen to the ground, when Ron ran up to him and yelled the same curse again this time with more vigor. Draco yelled slightly, and then fell silent, twitching on the floor, Ron's wand still pointed at him, subjecting him to the horrid pain that came with the curse.

Hermione stood still, shocked for a moment, before launching herself at Ron, her wand lay forgotten in her pocket.

"Ronald Weasley, you let him up right now!" she screamed, shoving him away.

His concentration was lost, and the curse ended, momentarily. He pointed his wand at the still form of Draco, ignoring her completely, too intent on Draco.

"Crucio!"

He would have hit Draco, if not for the small whitch that launched herself between Draco and the curse, she yelled out and fell to the ground. Ron immediately let up on the curse, looking shocked and horrified. He never would have expected that she would have done that for the man that had not only bullied her in their youth, as well have done the ultimate offense and been a Death Eater.

Harry stepped in, perhaps Hermione's screams had awakened him from his shock induced stupor, he levitated the unconscious Draco and helped Hermione to her feet, she was still shaking.

Ron, while he was still shocked, numbly put his wand in his pocket, acting more on routine than on actually consciously thinking about his wand.

Grabbing the hands of Ron and Hermione, he disapparated, the levitated Draco coming with him, because of the spell between them.

A loud crack was the sound that the nurses and healers of St. Mungo's heard before they saw the horrible, but not uncommon sight of unconscious and shaking people. Harry lowered Draco into a chair, where he lied awkwardly, and gently shoving Hermione into a chair a few away from Draco. She immediately moved over to him, and grasped his hand. Harry suspected that she was in shock, and numb to the world. He left Ron standing where they had disapperated. Harry strode to the nurse, and talked to her quietly, glaring at the people that were staring at the sight of them. Usually people in a state appearing in a hospital, didn't attract the kind of attention they were getting. But most people weren't the Golden Trio and an ex Death Eater.

The nurse called for a few healers who then escorted Hermione and Draco to a private ward, Draco still unconscious and levitated, this time by the Healer. While Hermione and Draco were being treated, he returned to the waiting room, where Ron was, and it was with a heavy heart that he called Susan Bones, who had followed the footsteps of her aunt, and worked in the Department of law Enforcement (or the DLE). She disapparated to the St. Mungo's waiting room, her mouth pressed into a grim line, that showed that, this time, she did not enjoy her job. She had come immediately after getting his patronus, as they were close personal friends, they worked together a lot, as Harry was an auror.

She looked around the room for a moment, taking in the staring crowds, the grim Boy-Who-Lived and the shell shocked, guilty member of the golden trio. She strived towards Harry and Ron, one of whom looked resigned, and the other shocked but slowly waking up from his stupor.

"Wait...no. no this isn't right… you're in the wrong room. Malfoy's down the hall." It was then apparent that Ron was under the impression that Draco Malfoy had bewitched or drugged Hermione, to get her to be with him. Ron's mind would simply not allow him to think that she had fallen in love with him, and he with her. No, to Ron, it was obvious that Malfoy had done it to get out of trouble with the Ministry for his part in the war. Nevermind that their relationship had not been public, and that no one but Hermione and Draco, and their families had known. Small details, inconsequential to the large scope of the 'problem'.

Susan Bones ignored him, and said instead, "Mr. Ronald Weasley, you have broken the law, and committed the act of an Unforgivable on another human being, two in this case. According to section 4, page 55, the act of any of the three, so called 'unforgivables' on another human being, you will be given a trial, and then be escorted to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. As such you will be escorted immediately to the holding cells in the British MInistry of Magic, where in two weeks' time you will have a trial, and if found guilty, be transported to Azkaban Magical Prison. Where you will stay for a span of days varying from 30 to a lifetime sentence." She moved forward, wand out, going to conjure handcuffs that would bind him while she disapparated him to the Ministry's holding cells.

He began to fight and yell at Susan and Harry, finally figuring out what was happening.

"No! NO! I did nothing wrong. He… He" Ron's rage at Malfoy seemed to be too much for him to express in words, and he faded off, but did not stop struggling. He even seemed to get more aggravated as Susan approached him. He reached for his wand that he had safely stuck into the pocket of his pants, just waiting it seems.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, pointing his holly wand at Ron, even as Ron tried to pull his wand on Susan.

Susan seemed to think that it would be easier for everyone involved, if she just stunned Ron and took him to the holding cell that way.

"Stupefy!"

He fell to the floor, his once flying limbs stiff, the furious expression on his face frozen, eyes glaring at nothing, unseeing.

Susan went to his still form on the ground, and crouched down. She grabbed his hand in one hand, and her wand in the other, preparing to disapparate. She stopped though, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Harry.

"Where are we disapparating to?"

"Harry, I know that you want to come, but, as a biased, close friend of the apprehended, you can't come. Besides I think that you should stay with Hermione, you and her obviously have some talking to do. You, having almost no responsibility, will be at the trial, but not on trial. You will be called for a hearing, to decide if you get completely off, at the most you will have to pay a fine."

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but she was already shrugging off his hand. Right when he thought that she was going to dissaperate, she frowned and turned to him.

"Can I have his wand?" She would need the wand, as it could be considered tampered evidence if it stayed with Harry.

Harry, knowing a lost cause when he saw one, slumped his shoulders and sighed. He handed the wand, and took a step back.

She shot him a sympathetic look as she prepared to dissaperate. As the loud crack rang in his ears, it occurred to him that Hermione would most likely be awake, while Draco was not. Susan was right they did have some talking to do. Harry was very against Hermione and Malfoy...Draco, being together, he didn't know if she was under some sort of spell, but he wouldn't put it past Malfoy to do something like that, or even blackmail her into doing something with him. Afterall he hadn't heard of their 'relationship' before Neville told them. And never from her.

Neville had been in the restaurant the night that Draco had proposed to Hermione, he hadn't noticed them until the crowd gathered, and had just come in. He was wearing a long cloak and hood, so that he wouldn't be recognized. He didn't like all of the star treatment that he had been receiving ever since the war ended, for his part in the destruction of a Horcrux. Nagini, the snake. After the war, it had been revealed that if not for Neville, Voldemort never would have died.

Before Harry heard that Hermione was engaged to Malfoy, he had heard that Malfoy and his unnamed fiance had been given allowance to visit Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban prison. He could put two and two together. Harry guessed that it had taken Neville at least a week to tell Harry about Hermione and Draco once he found out, and in that time arrangements to Azkaban had been made and Harry had heard.

Sighing to himself and shaking his head at the mess that the three, once tight friends, had gotten themselves into, he walked down the hall. Down to the room that he had seen Hermione and Draco taken into.

Hermione was in shock, or so the Healers had said. She could not believe what the person that she had considered to be a friend, had done to her and her fiance, the man she loved.

She was currently lying propped up on pillows in a hospital bed, Healers swarming around the bed next to her, while only 3 were with her. On the bed next to her, Draco lay unconscious, but the Healers were doing everything that needed to be done. She couldn't even think, only nod numbly at the probing questions of the grim faced healers.

Finally when the Healers left until there were only 2 in the room, Harry came in. He sat in the chair in between hers and Draco's bed, moving the chair to face hers.

She just looked at him before she cleared her throat, coming back to her senses,

"The healers said that I'll be fine. Draco too, after some rest." Harry quirked an eyebrow at her causal use of Draco's first name. She knew what he wanted to know, but she had a question of her own first.

"Why were Ron and you at the dock, you were expecting us to be there, weren't you?" She already knew that they were waiting for her, but she didn't know how they had known, she had thought that they were clueless. If they had known all along, then why hadn't they said anything sooner? Clearly, they couldn't have known for the whole stretch of the relationship, no this was a recent, and unfortunate, development.

Harry answered in an emotionless voice that made it clear that he was torn up about what had happened, so much so he felt that he had to push down his emotions, "Neville was in the restaurant the night that you and Malfoy got engaged. He was in the back, his face hidden so that he wouldn't be noticed by the people in the restaurant and on the street. He told us, but before he did, we, me and Ron that is, got word that Malfoy and his fiance had scheduled a trip to Azkaban to speak to his father. How'd that go, by the way?"

Hermione didn't speak, knowing that it wasn't her place to tell Harry what had transpired between her and the two Malfoys, and definitely not what had happened between Draco and his father. Not that she would have wanted to, she didn't think that she could bear to see Harry's face when she told him how Lucius had reacted to her. Not after what had happened with Ron and Draco.

Silence reigned between them, Hermione occasionally wincing as pain splintered up her sides, aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse. She had no idea what it had to be like for Draco, and was thankful that he was still asleep and unfeeling, for his own sake.

Eventually Harry broke the silence, reading her, like a magazine, but studying her with unreadable eyes.

"How did you and Draco get together?"

Hermione sighed wistfully, smiling slightly as she stared at the wall, remembering.

"We both went back to Hogwarts, we were the only ones in our year to have gone back to redo our Newts. We bonded over him apologizing...for everything. He wanted to be friends, Harry. I'm not sure why. But I think that he just wanted to make up for what had happened in all the other times a Hogwarts, all those other years. So anyway...we were friends first, and about halfway through the year, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, as in on a date. By then we were really each others only close friends. I was in no way close to Ginny, she didn't even know that Draco and I were friends. She had her own friends in her year. I said yes when he asked me. Our first date in Hogsmeade went great, and we kept dating. We both went into the same type of work, and we kept dating. We dated for almost 3 years when he proposed, and I said yes."

Harry nodded when she stopped talking. Then something occurred to her, and she opened her mouth to tell him, eyes going wide, nerves bubbled in her stomach.

"And Harry, by the way, our work...it's moving us to Paris."

Harry looked surprised for a moment, before nodding.

"For how long?"

"Um… forever?" Hermione said, waiting for his reaction.

Harry looked surprised and didn't say anything, perhaps for shock. He never got the chance to say anything, because Draco woke up and started talking.

"Ugh...head hurts. What happened." he tried to sit up, but fell back on the pillows. Suddenly he bolted upright, eyes wide and searching the room.

"Hermione!" his eyes found her, and he face light up with a small smile, before he sat back on his pillows, and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to continue talking to him, but Harry interrupted, moving his chair to face Draco.

"Did you put Hermione under any spells or charms? Maybe a confundus."

Draco looked affronted. "No of course not Potter, ask the Healers, they'll be able to tell you that she is in no way under any sort of spells, from me at least. The same can't be said for Weasley."

Harry glared at Draco, and turned to the Healers that were lurking towards the back of the room, facing away from the three, not yet realizing that their second patient had woken up. "Healer Davis, was Hermione under any sort of mind spell, charm or potion when she came in?"

Hermione started to protest to Harry, "No Harry of course not. Do you really think that little of me?"

Harry ignored her and continued to stare at the healer, as she checked the charts and papers at her desk.

"No, Ms. Granger was not under any sort of charms or potions when she came here, other than the Cruciatus curse of course. And that was the only spell that had been performed on her, for any amount of time, based on the spell residue, or lack thereof, in her body, in the last 24 months."

"Are you sure?" Harry sounded incredulous, if a little sad.

"Yes, quite." she answered, sounding somewhat insulted that he didn't believe her the first time.

Harry nodded slowly and turned back to Draco and Hermione. Then, after a moment of thought, in which he stared at the floor next to Hermione's bed, he turned and strode out of the room, giving her a cold look as he closed the door behind himself.

Hermione sat in stunned silence, staring at the door that Harry had just left through. What had just happened? She wasn't sure, but she thought that she had just lost two of her oldest friends, perhaps her closest friends. Excluding her fiance, of course.

" 'Mione it will all work itself out. Even if you did just lose their friendship, we'll be in Paris soon, beyond them, and their influence. The way that things are going, Ron just might be in Azkaban soon enough. Just give it time." Draco said quietly, even pensively, and then lapsed into silence, seeming to know that she needed the refuge from talk.

Draco was surprised, never did he think that Potter, precious Potter, would leave the third, and in his eyes the most important, member of the Golden trio, for dating someone that he didn't like. Wow, never thought that he could, or would overestimate Potter.

Draco and Harry did always have something more that just hatred and deep dislike for each other. It was deeper, and drove them to do things against each other that they never thought they would do. After the war, Draco had mellowed out in his hatred, but it wasn't mutual. Draco always had the impression that him getting off for his, small part in the war, had upset and infuriated Harry. Setting him even more firmly and furiously against Draco. Draco actually felt that they could have been friends, and he wished they had. Being an enemy of Harry Potter, had hardly helped him, and had in more cases than not, actually hurt him, or the people that he loved. But, in the unlikely event that Harry were to reach out with the hand of friendship, he would accept. If only for Hermione and the benefits that it would bring him to be the friend of Harry Potter. He was a Slytherin after all.

Draco had often wondered if there were feelings of more than friendship to Hermione from both Harry and Ron, but he was never sure, and never brang it up with Hermione. Today, if nothing else proved that Ron did have some sort of romantic feelings toward Hermione. Draco snorted to himself. They would be an awful match, they just weren't compatible. She was too involved, passionate and smart. She also planned ahead and insured for tomorrow. He was more happy-go-lucky, and didn't go for things the way she did. He wasn't even close to as smart as she was, and didn't try to be. Just like he did in school, he would rely on her more than she did on him. They would be awful together.

He looked at Hermione in the bed next to his as he thought more demeaning thoughts to Weasel, and complimented his fiance more. She was shocked, and he didn't blame her either. Being tortured by one of her two closest and oldest friends, and all but rejected by the other, had to be a shock and come as a pain to anyone. It would even hurt his cold (except when it came to Hermione, of course) Slytherin heart had their positions been reversed. Not that he had many friends, not including Hermione, that were close enough to him to actually hurt him badly.

She had moved and was now sitting at the end of the bed, not staring at the door, but at the chair that Potter had been sitting in, for a good amount of time, before he left. Draco mentally sighed. He felt so guilty, it was almost kind of sort of his fault, by extension.

He was started out of his thoughts when the nurse came over, carrying with her a tray full of multicolored potions on a bright, supposedly cheerful orange tray.

"Now, honey, if you drink these quickly you'll be fine enough to leave within the hour. You will just need to fill out some paperwork when you leave, if you are going to press charges, and I can't imagine why it would be that you wouldn't… You couldn't lose. Anyway there is additionally paperwork for charges, and just some for the bills, those should be easy enough." as she talked she handed him the tray and he put it on his lap. He picked up the first one, of a purplish lilac hue, as he went back to the table at the back of the room and got another tray, for Hermione. He held the glass up to his eyes, grimaced, remembering the bitter taste of it, he gulped it back quickly, his lips pressed back tightly.

That brought back memories. Whenever the Dark Lord had used the Cruciatus as a punishment on him, something that unfortunately had happened quite a lot, Severus/': had brewed these potions and others for him. Draco had deeply mourned his godfathers passing at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He had, over the years, come to seen Severus as a mixture of a father and an Uncle, perhaps even slightly an older brother. He had been there for Draco when his father had turned his back on him, usually for disappointing the Dark Lord and 'soiling the good Malfoy name'. His mother had followed his father's lead, albeit reluctantly. If she had not listened to Lucius, it would just create more trouble for them all, the whole Malfoy family.

No, ironically, his father was the only one that had ever soiled any name, being in the service of the Dark Lord had ruined whatever good reputation they had had before the war. A reputation that had, unfortunately been bought to begun with.

Draco sighed, choking back the other potions almost mechanically, lost in thought of past times. Times of bloodshed and dirt and grime...and grief. Also a time of great change, and fear. He had been on the wrong side of the war.

Oh well.

Perhaps if he had been on the other side, Snape would never have died...oh how he regretted all the choices he had made. Most of all, ever leaving the side of his godfather during the final battle.

He turned to look at Hermione, and sighed to himself. If he had been on the other side, he never would have hurt her so, as her friend would never had left her. They had only left her because of her dating and then becoming engaged to an ex Death Eater. He felt the grief of their lost friendship, and he was, in his eyes, at least, he was the cause of it all, not purposely of course but nevertheless, it was all his fault.

Oh how he regretted it. Everything.

 **A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **So I've gotten no feedback for this story, so, I would really appreciate if you guys would leave a comment on how you think the story is going, relative to plot, as well as the quality of writing. Thank you so much, in advance. I really appreciate it.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, ready for the next chapter? I hope so, here it is! Enjoy...**

Harry's head was eerily clear as he left the hospital. Everything had just lined up for him, and he was felt relatively unattached to reality as it was.

He had seen Hermione for what she was: a liar and a betrayer of the worst kind. She had known what he thought of Draco Malfoy, but she hadn't listened to him, or even had the decency to tell him what she was doing. He had, when they were still children, told her that Draco Malfoy was not to be trusted. Draco had, after all, been such a jerk to her and to Harry, that it would be hard for him to change, and would have taken many years. You couldn't just change overnight, that much Harry was sure of.

Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.

She had kept a secret from him and Ron who two closest friends for years, and a major secret at that. She was dating, had gotten engaged, and was moving to Paris, and she hadn't even wanted to tell them! It was an accident!

It was clear to him that Hermione no longer valued their friendship, and no longer heeded his advice.

So he left. His face was an expressionless mask as he strolled out of the hospital, and into the street, where the crowd of people, all who had heard of what had happened to the Golden Trio, swept him away. He took a few minutes of being pushed through the crowd, enjoying being a normal person.

Of course it came to an end.

"Harry Potter! Look right there, it's Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" it only took one cry, and one face to flood with recognition, and the eyes of the crowd became fixed on him, or more specifically, his forehead, where his long hair, grown out for the sole purpose of blocking his scar from view was.

Harry dodged the hands, the faces and the eyes, and disapperated away. Leaving in his wake tens of unhappy people and reporters, all of whom had been hoping to get a glimpse, a touch of the legendary Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived. The one that had, in the eyes of the public and masses, saved them all from the hell that this world would have been, should the Death Eaters have won. He was, in this day and age, a legend. As were Hermione and Ron, even his fiance, Ginny (they had been engaged for about 5 months and were set to be married in 7 months time) had received some star-like fame.

Harry wished that he had never gotten the reverence that he received after the war. He was glad that he had ridded the world of the monster that had called himself a Lord, but it had come at the price of his life as a normal person.

He could no longer have basic, normal interactions with strangers. He had hardly ever met anyone that would stand up to him, ever. If he met someone, perhaps a Death Eater sympathiser of the old days, in a bar, and they were both drunk, then said man would very rarely argue with Harry, face to face at least. He had no problem ridiculing Harry after his back was turned, but the man would know that if he disagreed with Harry Potter, he would be labeled as a Death Eater or worse.

Harry sighed as his feet hit the ground of the road that lead to his, and Ginny's house. The house was more of a mansion really, the Minister of the time when the war had ended, had insisted that he give it to Harry as a gift for all that he had done in the war.

Harry had wanted to live at Grimmauld Place, to honor his godfather more than anything, or even to go and move to Godric's Hollow, but Ginny had insisted that they live in the mansion. She and Molly Weasley had taken to the house very well. And though Molly didn't live there with them, she was there for most of the day, at least 4 times a week.

The mansion was isolated, the nearest town being 18 miles away, not that that was much of a problem, they could just apparate. It was a few hours drive outside of London, but closer to the coast. It had extensive grounds on the property. 10 miles in the direction of the town, and 33 overall. The ministry had thought that giving the Savior of the Wizarding world, an expensive house would show off the wealth of the ministry and hopefully gain support from the many people that supported Harry Potter.

It was a 17 bedroom house, and the rooms were huge. It was nicknamed 'Potter Manor', and it was easily the size of a manor, but it was not referred to as that by Harry, although Ginny loved it and only called it that, as did her mother.

The wards would only allow him to get within 500 feet of the door, and strangers couldn't apparate within half a mile of the door, which is why most everyone flooed to the house. He sighed to himself, his thoughts still consumed by Hermione and her wrench of a fiance.

As he opened the door to the house, he was greeted by the sight of his fiance and his soon to be mother in law. The two of them were sitting on the couch that was farthest from the door, on the farthest wall to the left. To the right there was another room that had the floo fireplace and to the right of that a short hallway, and then a grand, obvious staircase.

"Hello dear, how was your day, your back early." said Ginny upon seeing him.

Harry sighed, he hadn't told her where he was going for the day, thinking it a bad idea with her temper, and it was, at the time, unproven.

When he didn't respond, and instead took off his jacket, and hung it up, she continued to question him, rising from her seat, "Where did you go?"

"Last week I heard from Neville that Hermione had become engaged to Draco Malfoy,"

She interrupted him, "what? That can't be true, why would Neville lie?"

He ignored her question, and Molly's shocked look. "And I had previously heard from a coworker that Malfoy had arranged for him and his, then unnamed and unknown fiance to visit his father in Azkaban." at this point Ginny and Molly were both silent and their eyes wide, riveted to him. Unsure of what to make of this.

Molly's thoughts immediately flew to Ron, who she knew still nursed a major crush on Hermione, and what he would make of this.

Ginny flat out didn't believe it. Someone like Malfoy would never fall for someone like Hermione.

"And so when I put two and two together, I got Ron and we went to the dock when we knew that they would be getting back from Azkaban. When they got there they were together, holding hands, and seeming the perfect couple."

He paused to look at them, and when he saw their shocked and stunned faces, stiffly held bodies, he continued, coming to the worst part in his opinion.

"When we saw them, Ron lost it. He wiped out his wand, and before I could react he had Malfoy on the ground under the Cruciatus curse." Molly's hand had flown to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears, not for Malfoy, but for what she suspected had happened to her son. Ginny looked grim, and slightly satisfied, knowing what had happened to Malfoy.

"I stopped Ron, but didn't take his wand...and he went to curse Malfoy again… but Hermione jumped in the way. Ron didn't mean to, but he did hit her with the curse. Malfoy was unconscious. I stopped Ron, and apperated all of us to St. Mungo's. While the two of them were being treated, I called Susan Bones."

Molly now had silent tears dripping down the side her face, and running down her cheeks in thick globs. She sunk down to the plush couch, with her clasped in front of her face, almost as if she was praying.

Ginny on the other hand, looked furious, her face flushed with anger, and she opened her mouth angrily, but at a look from him she shut it. She stood up, and angrily began to pace.

"Susan Bones arrested Ron, as it was the only thing that she could do with so many witnesses who had seen the whole spectacle at the hospital."

He paused to see Ginny, looking almost as angrily as he had ever seen her, and Molly who looked both angry and sad, but mostly sad. It, afterall couldn't be totally unexpected that her son would wind up in jail at some point, if only because of his temper, and all the enemies he has seemed to make (mostly ex-death eaters after the war, who went uncaught and unknown).

Harry focused his eyes back on the intricate hardwood floors, and continued.

"Susan wouldn't let me come, so I instead went to talk to Hermione while Malfoy was still unconscious. She was happy with him, said that they became friends at Hogwarts, and eventually started dating. Dated for years behind our back, and had gotten engaged. Then she said that because of their shared work, they were going to move to Paris, permanently."

He sighed to himself, and moved to the couch that was closest to the door, so that he was facing the couch that Molly was on, and the one that Ginny was pacing in front of.

It was silent for a moment, before Ginny began to speak, fury evident in her voice.

"Was she under any potions, maybe a love potion?"

"No, the healers said that she hadn't been under any love potions or spells for years."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive"

Ginny looked resigned for a moment, before she seemed to get angrier than she had been before.

Molly spoke up, her voice trembling, though her tears had stopped, "what do you think will happen to Ronald?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, thinking to himself.

When he didn't respond for a few moments, Ginny answered. "He'll probably have a trial, and eventually go to Azkaban, if he's lucky then he won't go for more than a few months."

"He probably won't go for that long. He is an auror, Malfoy was a Death Eater, and Ron is a war hero, idolized by many… Not to mention, that with no Dementors, Azkaban is downright cheerful at times." interjected Harry, hoping that what he had said was true.

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, I know that more than two people read this, so if you just left a few words and commented, good or bad, on the story, it would make my day, so you should really review. '_' Thanks! Have an awesome day, and a great rest of your week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Malfoy Manor, which Draco technically owned, since his father's imprisonment, and his mother had passed it on. Despite that, Hermione and Draco hardly ever went there. They owned a flat in Wizarding London, but they didn't want to be bothered, and her friends knew of the flat, even if they never visited. Although if there was ever a time that they would visit, it would be know. And know was when she least wanted them.

The two of them were eating dinner in silence, Hermione was still grieving for her friends. It had been 3 days since they had been checked into St. Mungo's and released the same day. Due to what had happened, they had not ventured out of the flat, instead hoping to receive some sort of communication from Hermione's friends. But to her sadness, no post from Harry or any of the Weasleys came. Instead the only mail they got was an owl from the Ministry of Magic:

 _Dear Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _Due to your recent experience with Mr. Ronald Weasley, I have seen it fit, to call together a meeting of the Wizengamot in 2 weeks time, on the date of September 20. If you are, for any reason unable to make the meeting please let me know._

 _At the meeting it would be ideal, and further help your case, if you were willing to be submitted to Veritaserum, and a pensieve viewing. They are not required, and you can do one without the other if you so choose. It is recommended, by myself, that for the strongest case, you and your fiance both do them. It would significantly help your case._

 _I have also taken the liberty of collecting the statements from St. Mungo's concerning your stay. But, it would be recommendable that you do the same. I will be having no part in the case, other than that of an overviewer, and will not be voting in the case._

 _The trial, because of the importance of the case and the accused, will be expected to last approximately two to three hours, but may be longer or shorter._

 _If you wish for any witnesses to be called, the Ministry has to be alerted of who, and they must be okay with being questioned under the influence of truth serum. They must also be present at the meeting, and can also be in the audience, and will not be allowed to vote in the case._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _And see you on the 20th of September,_

 _Susan Bones,_

 _Head of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin 2nd class, war heroine_

After reading the fairly short letter from Susan Bones, who had been in their year at Hogwarts, and Hermione remembered fondly of, she turned to Draco, who had read the letter over her shoulder.

"What are we going to do now?"

If anyone knew what to do, it was Draco, who had been born, bred and raised in and for politics.

"We are going to go shopping."

At her questioning and incredulience look, he elaborated.

"We have nothing to wear, and nothing makes people take you as serious, as looking good does."

An hour later, Hermione had sent the owl back to the ministry, this time with a letter expressing that they would be there, and that they would contact her with information concerning the witnesses. They clasped hands, and apperated, together into the Leaky Cauldron.

They were immediately pinned with the stares of the people that immediately recognized them. Amongst them, sitting by himself was Dean Thomas. Hermione upon seeing him, smiled at him, and waved. When his only response was to stare at her, or more accurately over her shoulder, she went over to him, Draco following behind her, slightly taller than her, and visible to Dean the entire time. When she got over there, he stood up, and began to walk away, but threw words at her from over her shoulder.

"I honestly didn't believe it when I saw it in the paper, but here you are with him, and for once, the papers got it right."

He continued on his way, and pulled out his wand, tapped the wall, and entered the Alley, all while Hermione stood there, a confused expression on her face, an expression that was mirrored on Draco's.

Draco shook off his confusion, and took the hand of his witch in his, and pulled her, gently over to the brick wall, glaring at the people that were still staring at them, and pulled out his wand.

Hermione shook herself out of the surprised state she was in, and followed him through the newly revealed opening in the wall, choosing not to comment on the newly occurring event.

"Where to first, ya think?"

There was silence before Draco responded,

"All occasions robes store, or the fancy one?"

"Fancy one."

So they went down the alley, and curiously wherever they went, the people around them went silent, before whispering to themselves. The people that they passed, stopped walking and looked, wide eyed at them, before averting their eyes, and continuing on their way twice as quickly as before. Draco glared at them when they passed, and most people found it best to not bother the couple, though many looked like they wanted to.

Finally they came to the robe shop at the end of the corner, and entered. It was, thankfully, almost empty. Besides the employees and associates that worked at the store, there was only an elderly woman who was just finishing up at the register.

Draco and Hermione split up, looking for robes that would be suitable for their day in court.

Draco found a robe of dark grey, almost silver, that he immediately had tailored to him, and bought. He was just finishing up, and was going to find Hermione when she came out of the back room. She had a dark green colored dress robe that had been tailored already, and fit fine.

He payed, despite Hermione's protesting, and then shrunk down both of their bags. Hermione grabbed his hand, and they walked together out the door.

On their way out, the two of them saw a large crowd gathered at the end of the road, Hermione turned to Draco, and gestured with her head to the end of the street, shooting him a questioning look. He nodded subtlety and they turned to the commotion. They weren't, however prepared to see their faces in the hands of most there.

It was a Special Edition of the Daily Prophet. All about Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron.

Hermione shared a wide eyed look with Draco, before he put his head down and went up to the stand, where he grabbed one, carelessly tossing a few coins as he went. He walked back over to Hermione, and she leaned in close to him and said,

"Lets leave before they realise who we are." So they turned around, faces down and walked away, hoping against hope that no one had seen them. They were only about halfway down the street, when they heard running feet behind them. Fearing the worst they turned back, and were relieved to see that it was only the one person, who seemed to have recognised them. Hermione looked closer at the face, and was horrified to see that it was a male…. With bright, vibrant hair, and a long lankey look about him.

"It must be George." Hermione whispered to Draco, knowing that he wouldn't recognise him yet.

"Do you want to disapparate before he gets here?" Draco asked in vain, he knew fully well that Hermione would rather confront him, not to mention that Hermione probably considered him to still be a friend.

"No...I'd rather see what he has to say. Worst comes to worst, we can use whatever he says as evidence against Ron in court, as he is his brother, and will doubtlessly be on his side in this.

Hermione sighed tiredly, studying the person, only just down road.

"As wrong as that is, I think that he will be totally on his side, and probably say something that we can use against them." Hermione finished grimly, only momentarily surprising Draco, she had obviously thought this through.

When George was close, within a 10 yards he stopped running, and slowed down to barely a walk. Draco stepped a few feet away, wanting her to be able to talk, but at the same time, show George that he would step in.

When George was only a few steps away, he stopped, and held up the paper, that had been crumpled up and balled in his fist, and opened his mouth, a furious look on his face. Hermione mentally prepared herself to be yelled at, and blamed and all sorts of horrible things. What she was not prepared for, however was denial.

"I can't believe that people would believe any of this rubbish." His eyes were fixed on Hermione, it seemed that he hadn't registered just who she was with, probably thinking that it was just someone who had confronted her, but was not actually there with her.

He continued on, blissfully ignorant of the incredulous look on Hermione's face, "It is complete and utter rubbish, who would believe any of it?! I mean come on, you and Malfoy...Dream on." He shook his head in wonder, scoffing.

"Geor-"

"I mean whoever wrote it did not check their facts, you hated Malfoy in school, and he hates you. It is unbelievable that you two would ever, ever get together!" George looked on the verge of ripping up the paper, as he held it with two hands out in front of him, eyes scanning it furiously.

"George..."

When she couldn't think of what to say next, her fiance picked it up for her.

"Look, Weasley, I don't know how to tell you this, but Hermione and I are very much together. Though I don't see how it is any business of yours, or anyone else's for that matter." At the cold, icy, unmistakably tone of Draco Malfoy, George's eyes flicked to him, and his furious face morphed into one of shock.

Without another word to George, Hermione grabbed her fiance's hand in hers, her wand in the other, and disapperated the away, not wishing to waste her time anymore.

Hermione apparated them to Malfoy Manor, figuring that her friends would go to the flat if they wanted to find her, which they doubtlessly did.

Once there, Draco unfurled the newspaper that he still had in his hand. He quickly scanned the headline, then grimaced, and put it on the table that was on the far side of the room.

"Come look at this." said Draco, but it wasn't needed, as Hermione was already following his footsteps to the table. She gasped as the quickly began to read it.

 _ **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy: Love Discovered…. And what the rest of the Golden Trio had to 'say' about it.**_

 _It was recently revealed to the public, and friends alike that Hermione Granger, esteemed war heroine and best friend of Harry Potter, and the thought love interest of Ron Weasley, had been secretly dating, and is now engaged to Ex Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a loyal, right hand man of You-Know-Who._

 _In light of their past, it seems unlikely that the two got together of their own accord. It is likely, but not confirmed, that Hermione was placed under the effects of a charm or potion by young Malfoy. We can only hope that Miss Granger's health did not suffer any consequences of this sinister plot. It is also clear that D. Malfoy has a cell in Azkaban with his name on it, hopefully next to that of his father._

 _Fans of the Golden Trio and of Hermione Granger herself are calling for more extreme punishment to take place. Without the Dementors presence, Azkaban is hardly the punishment that it once was._

 _When Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, two of the members of the Golden Trio, heard about what was going on between their friend and the Death Eater, they immediately thought that it was unauthentic, and so they confronted Malfoy, all in the hopes of helping their friend. Ronald, an auror, took extreme measures to get Malfoy to take off the charm on Hermione, his friend of 11 years. Miss Granger was, unfortunately and unintentionally hurt in the crossfire, and was taken to St. Mungos alongside Draco._

 _As of now, there are, regretfully few details on what happened in the fray. But we can only hope that justice is served for the Golden Trio. We at the Daily Prophet sincerely hope that Hermione is restored to her health and that justice is served-_

Hermione stopped reading, the article continued onto the next page, but she didn't want to read anymore of it. She looked at Draco, to see that he was done reading, and was looking at her.

"Where did they get all of this information?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and soft.

"We didn't talk, Ron is at the ministry, in custody. So it could only have been Harry."

Draco nodded slowly, then looked at her, "We should talk to the reporters ourselves, tell them what really happened at the 'fray'."

"I agree," Hermione said then paused in thought, a slight frown on her face. "But first I think that we need to confront Harry himself."

Draco looked at her in surprise, "But we can't. They could use it against us when we are on trial, since we sought him out."

Hermione smirked, "If we keep our cool, and let Harry say most of the words, we could use what he says against him. The means justifies the end. It won't matter that we sought him out."

Draco reluctantly agreed.

Just a short 20 minutes later, the two of them were in the dining room again, the paper lay untouched on the table. The two were dressed to impress, thinking that they could use all of the confidence they could get. Hermione was wearing robes of dark blue, with silver stitching, knowing that Draco liked the color on her, and a black cloak in her arms. She hurriedly put it on. Draco himself was wearing silky black robes, with a silver cloak, already on. Both of them had wand holsters on their dominant wrists, concealed by sleeves. Hermione had suggested that they bring them, but not in plain view, so that they would seem less threatening, but they still had them in easy access. Draco had readily agreed, thinking that it was a great idea on her part.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward, up to the fireplace in front of them. They were going to floo so that no wands were needed to be out, and that way Harry would be able to deny them entrance if he wanted. Hermione didn't think that he would dare to deny them entrance after all that had happened. They needed to talk.

Hermione grabbed a handful of the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. She looked back at Draco one last time, smiled and stepped into the bright green flames.

"Potter Manor"

She was whisked away, and for a moment everything was dark, and then she was in a posh sitting room, facing the two couched walls. On the couch on the wall closest to Hermione, sat Ginny and Harry. The two of them were very close together, Harry's hand was draped over her shoulder, and she was leaning into him. On the other couch was Molly and Arthur, next to them sat George. All of them were listening to Molly talk. Harry and Ginny were nodding along in agreement, while George looked angry and was glaring at his mother. Molly looked angry, not at anyone, but at what she was saying. Arthur simply looked resigned.

They all looked up as the fire sounded, and she walked out of it.

Hermione looked at them, and gave a silent sigh, wishing that it had just been Harry and Ginny. She looked at the fireplace, knowing that Draco wouldn't be through for another 5 minutes, as they had previously agreed. She would come back if it got violent, and they had decided that she would try to stay near the fireplace.

Hermione just brushed the soot and ash off of her robes and cloak, and shook it out of her hair, even as everyone started to yell and glare at her.

"Draco Malfoy! I ask you-" started Molly, before she was interrupted by Arthur grabbing her hand and pulling her back down next to him on the couch, murmuring in her ear. Molly nodded regretfully, and remained quietly seated, though she glared at Hermione vehemently.

"Honestly Hermione! Just show up here, as if you are welcome here! I think not, not after everything that you have done to this family!" Ginny yelled, jumping up from her seat on the couch. Harry too rose from his seat, but didn't say anything to Hermione, or anyone else for that matter. He grabbed Ginny's hand, and pulled her back down, gently to the couch. She sat, but only after glaring at Hermione as if she had just killed her cat.

"I know that you all don't care what I have to say, but I just want it known that I can date, and marry whoever I want, and it is in no way up to you." Hermione paused, as if expecting one of them to but in and argue that with her. No one did. However she did notice that while everyone else glared at her, George nodded, no hostility in his eyes.

Hermione took a breath and started back in, "Also, Ron greatly overreacted and what he did was uncalled for and unprovoked. Draco did nothing to him." That was where the Weasleys argued with her.

"How could he not! It is completely your fault!" Molly yelled, and Hermione shot her such a look, that it shut her up.

"How dare you!" Harry looked deeply insulted as he said this, probably taking offense at the mere idea that it was Ron's fault.

"Unprovoked! With Draco Malfoy hanging around?" Ginny all but screamed, remembering him from her school days.

The voices of Harry, Molly and Ginny mixed together. Ginny and Molly had both risen to her feet. Harry was glaring at her, but he also looked regretful, if angry. Arthur, though he didn't say anything to her, was glaring at her, it was clear that he was not, in any way, on her side.

George, on the other hand, was a different case. He looked angry, and had risen to his feet, but he was not looking at her, instead his furius gaze was on the rest of his family.

"She's right!" When George said this, everyone else stopped talking, and looked at him, shocked that he would defend her over them.

"It wasn't her fault that Ron has a temper! If he is too much of an idiot to know that he shouldn't shoot the Cruciatus Curse at people, then he deserves what he will get!" Everyone else was staring at George, no one had expected him to say any of this. After the death of his twin, even years later, he was still inclined to be quiet, and generally peaceful.

"We shouldn't, and don't, have any control over who she dates, like she said. She didn't have to tell us, and we have no right to be angry that she didn't. We should be happy for her, not blaming her for Ron's stupidity." his voice had gone quiet, or maybe it just seemed it. The rest of the room was deadly silent and everyone's eyes were on him.

The silence was only interrupted when the floo sounded and Draco stepped into the room. All eyes turned to him. Under the silent stares, Draco blinked. He had expected yelling and possibly even curses. Not this. Not the silent, deathly silence that flooded the room.

It seems that things may stay like that forever, when Molly stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Hermione. Everyone else, except for Hermione and Draco were sitting.

"How dare you! How...Dare…You." Her voice was quiet, and no one expected for her hand to dive for her pocket, and a wand to appear in it.

"Stupefy!"

She missed, luckily for Hermione, which was who she her wand had been trained on. Hermione quickly flicked her wrist, and her wand fell into her expectant hand. Draco did the same. Hermione quickly turned to Draco, knowing that he would be on the verge of using his.

"No we can't! Think!"

Luckily for Hermione and Draco, there was no need for either of them to use their wands. George had stood up, pulled out a wand, and wordlessly disarmed his mother. Before anyone could react, he had crossed the room, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He hesitated before throwing the powder in the fireplace, and turned to Hermione and Draco.

"If there was one thing that I learned from the war, it's that you have to move on and forgive. If you ever need me, just owl. I don't blame you for what Ron did. And Draco, I know that if Hermione was willing to go anywhere near you, then you are nothing like your father."

He turned around and threw Molly's wand on the ground a few feet away from where she now sat. Without further ado, he threw in the powder and was lost in the green flames.

Hermione turned to the rest of the room, and saw that everyone was looking at her and Draco. She looked at Draco, and nodded. They both turned and reached for the floo powder, grabbing a handful each.

Before they could leave, Harry stood up and spoke.

"Hermione, just so that you know, I completely consider our friendship to be over."

Hermione didn't turn around at his voice, nor his words, knowing that he would say something like that. She was only sad that she hadn't said it first, as she felt the same.

Over the years that she had dated Draco, she had slowly accepted that because of her relationship, her friendship with both Ron and Harry would be over.

Hermione and Draco threw the powder into the fireplace, and stepped in, not even sparing a glance at the people behind them, all of whom were all staring at the fireplace. At the place where three very important people had just left through.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey! Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, this one is longer.**

 **Thank you so much for the people who have reviewed, especially the last Guest! It really makes my day when people review, so thank you for that :) Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and this story in general, writing really makes my happy...**

 **Have a great rest of your day, and week (we're almost to Friday)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, just to get it out of the way, I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything with it.**

 **Should have already been putting those, oh well, we'll just say that it counts for the whole story. On to the story, enjoy... and review.. :)**

13 years later:

It was with great regret that Hermione put her finger on the shining side of the worn copper pan. She sighed and looked over at the form of her husband, Draco, who also had his hand on the pan. He was helping their 8 year old daughter, Narcissa, Cissa for short, grab onto the pan, ensuring that she would not get lost when the portkey left.

After the death of Draco's mother 9 years ago, they had named their daughter after her. Hermione had fond memories of Narcissa, she was a great mother in law, and had even moved to Paris to be with her and Draco, after the birth of their first child, Scorpius.

"Are we all ready to go, everyone, have we all got our bags?" Draco called to his family, who were all clutching bags, everyone but Scorpius had a hold on the pan. Everyone nodded, excited looks on the faces of the kids, while Hermione and Draco were somewhat reluctant.

Hermione looked down at her watch, and barely stifled a gasp, seeing that it was only a few seconds until the portkey left for London.

"Quickly Scorpius! Get the portkey!"

Scorpius looked at her and then darted out his hand, barely touching the pan side before it was in the air, on the way to London.

The family had lived in Paris for the last 12, almost 13 years, but now that Scorpius was 11, and it was time for him to go to school, they were moving back to London, so that he could go to Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione had been fine with him simply going off to Durmastrang or Beauxbatons, but it was at his own insisting that they moved back to London. It was lucky that Hermione and Draco had had the foresight to teach their children both english and french.

As the family's feet touched down on London, they looked around. For the kids, it was their first time in London, and for Draco and Hermione, it was coming back to the place that they grew up in, and were born in.

They were on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, which had been deserted since Narcissa moved to Paris, and then died, years ago. Scorpius and Cissa ran ahead of their parents, laughing all the way, overjoyed at being at the house that they had heard so much about.

"What do you think about this?" Hermione asked Draco. They had discussed it before, but she knew that Draco had prefered not living in the place that had been Voldemort's headquarters. Hermione could guess that he didn't like being back, and that seeing it would bring back a lot of bad memories for him.

"Oh… I don't like it, but he really does want to go to Hogwarts."

"Hardly surprising, considering how much you told him about it." Hermione smiled up at Draco lovingly, taking his hand as they walked.

"Hurry up mum!" Scorpius yelled back to his parents, he and Cissa had already reached the door and were waiting. Draco and Hermione's wands were coded so that only they could open up the locks and wards that had been put into place when Narcissa moved.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look before they hurried up the hill the last few feet, and Draco pulled out his wand.

After several moments of Draco murmuring under his breath, the locks clicked and the wards that protected the door from touch dropped. Hermione smiled and stepped forward taking Cissa's hand in hers. She opened the door and walked inside.

Narcissa had left a group of 3 house elfs there, in the house when she moved, so that the house, which was huge, would still be taken care of.

"Pippy, Nift, Grock." those were the names of the three elves, and when Draco called out the names, they appeared. All of them were small, thin and dressed in rags, but they looked overjoyed to have people back in the house. It had been years since anyone had lived there, and the elves had probably missed the comfort of having people to serve.

"We need you to cook the meals, in a few weeks it will only be needed for three of us. Also if you could get a three rooms ready to be used. Preferably close together." Draco said in the commanding, but kind voice that he reserved for house elves, and sometimes his kids.

As the family got settled in the rooms that the elves had prepared for them, Hermione and Draco planned out what they would do in the week left before the first term at Hogwarts started.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley, at least once." said Draco

"Yeah we need an owl." since they couldn't take the owl that they had in France, they gave it to a friend before they left.

"We arranged to meet George tomorrow, in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yeah… I forgot. How are George and Angelina?"

"Oh their fine, looking forward to seeing us. It'll be good to see them."

After Hermione and Draco moved, they kept in contact with George, and then Angelina, who Hermione knew from school (Angelina had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team) when they got married. Hermione and Draco had been at the wedding, but in disguise so that they wouldn't cause a ruckus with everyone who was there.

The two lapsed into silence, until Draco hesitantly broke it.

"I want to go and visit my father."

Hermione didn't look surprised, but reluctant "Why?"

"It's been years, if he was ever going to change it would be now that he did. I just need to see."

"Does he even know about the kids?"

"No."

"If the visit goes well, then we should bring the kids."

"You want to bring the kids to Azkaban?" Draco looked incredulous and regretful.

"No… but they should meet him at some point in their life."

"What is his sentence?"

"25 years."

"So over halfway there." It had been 19 years since he was first put into Azkaban.

"Yep… but why does it matter."

They were both thinking the same thought: he was old, who knew if he would live to make it out.

"We could always… if he takes well to the kids, and us..." Hermione trailed off, looking at Draco.

"We could bail him out, I'm sure that the minister would agree with us, and maybe even just shift him to house arrest." she continued, wondering what Draco would say to that.

After the war, the minister had changed only once, first directly after the war, a politician had taken over, but a few years later, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped back in (he had been the minister for a few months after Voldemort fell). Hermione was in regular contact with him, and it was his doing that Scorpius had even been able to go to Hogwarts even though he had been on the list to go to Durmstrang.

"Do you even want to do that? He didn't exactly take to you great."

"No… but its like you said, he may have changed, and the kids deserve to know their grandfather."

The nest day, the Malfoys were in Diagon Alley, getting some of the things that Scorpius would need. Hermione had the list in her hand, and was constantly consulting it, not wanting to miss anything. They were almost done with the day's shopping just one more thing.

"Just the wand." Hermione commented, and Scorpius smiled and pulled on the hands of his parents, trying to get them to go faster. It was going to Ollivander's that he had been looking forward to the most. So the family headed to the wand shop, luckily they were only a few stores away.

As the family entered, they saw that they would not be the only people getting their wands. Inside, there was 2 redheads, one older and another young, looking about Scorpius's age. The older red headed man was one that Hermione recognised. With the two of them was a woman that had long blond hair, and a heavily makeuped face, Hermione recognized her as well.

"Ron, Lavender." Hermione heard her voice, and was surprised that it didn't betray all of the emotions that she felt at seeing his face. Her voice was hard, as if laced with steel, no emotion showing through.

The small boy who must have been there to get his wand, must have been Ron and Lavender's son.

After that day in court, Ron, as an esteemed war hero, and the best friend, and brother in law of the boy who lived, had gotten of with a light sentence of only 2 months. Who knows when he got back with Lavender.

The proud smile that had been on Ron's face as he looked at his son, fell off when he turned and saw his childhood friend turned enemy and one of his biggest childhood enemies.

"What are you doing here?" his voice held only surprise, but Lavender on the other hand, had a rough, mean expression on her face when she studied Hermione, Draco and their children.

"We're getting our son a wand, Weasley. What else would we be doing in a wand shop, a week before term starts." Draco said, giving Ron and Lavender a hard stare, not yet being hostile, wondering what would happen.

"Your son?"

"His name is Scorpius, he's going to Hogwarts in a week." Hermione said, starting to hope that, after years of cooling off, maybe their friendship could be recovered. She had missed both of her friends dearly, and while she was still resentful towards them, hwe would be open to recovering their friendship. If and only if he was also willing. While Hermione highly doubted that her, Harry and Ron could ever reach the same level of friendship they had had while growing up, she would be happy to tyr.

She slightly shoved Scorpius in front of her, gesturing at him with her hand.

"Hi." Scorpius sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hello." Ron didn't sound hostile, maybe fatherhood, and Lavender had made him more understanding to her.

Draco took a step back, silently telling her that he didn't mind if she tried to get their friendship back, and that he would not interfere. Looking back at him and smiling, Hermione couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father. Not in a bad way, but imposing and slightly scary if you didn't know him. His blond hair, his thin face, dangerous eyes, and black cloak and robes all made for an imposing figure. Hermione smiled, finding it ironic, that he could look so mean, but really be kind, if you knew him.

"This is my son, Hugo." Ron nodded to the young boy, who was over with Ollivander, who was handing him various wands, none of which were working.

Hermione nodded, smiling tentatively at Ron, noticing that Lavender was on her way over to her son. Hermione was encouraged when he smiled at her hesitantly.

Draco grabbed Scorpius's and Cissa's hands, and pulled them over to Ollivander, thinking that Scorpius could try out wands at the same time as Hugo, and Cissa, who wasn't getting one yet, would watch. Effectively giving Hermione privacy to talk frankly, as Draco must know she wanted to do.

"And that was my daughter Narcissa, but everyone just calls her Cissa." Hermione looked closely at Ron, and was satisfied when she only saw surprise, and no hostility.

There was an awkward silence that Hermione broke after only a few moments.

"Is Hugo going to Hogwarts in a week?"

"Yeah… We were just doing his shopping, and then have fun the rest of the week, before he leaves."

"Is he your only son?"

"Yeah, he will probably be an only child though. That is probably fine with him, he's pretty close to his cousins."

"Oh, which of your brothers had kids?"

"It was Ginny actually, she had three kids, the oldest of which is the same age as Hugo."

Hermione smiled, "Her and Harry?"

"Of course who else." Ron laughed slightly, shaking his head, his eyes still focused on hers.

"How is Harry and Ginny these days?"

"Fine… happy, they settled into domestic life really well. How is Paris, do you still live there?"

"Oh yeah, we did for the last… 12 years. But then Scorpius wanted to go to Hogwarts, like his parents did, and so we moved."

There was a short silence, before Hermione smiled and asked him a question that was obvious if you looked, but Hermione wanted the story.

"Are you and Lavender married?"

"Yeah," he looked over at Lavender and smiled fondly. "We got back together..11 years ago, and married when she was pregnant with Hugo."

Hermione smiled at him, genuinely happy for him, he was obviously happy with his life.

A silence was over them, but it wasn't tense, both of them were studying the other cautiously.

Hermione looked at Ron. He looked happy. There were smile lines around his mouth, and lines at his eyes that hadn't been there the last time she had seen him. From the way he looked at Lavender, it was obvious that he loved her. His hair was slightly thinning out and she figured that he might be balled in a few years. On his arms, there were jagged scars, most of which were faint, but still some were still pink, being newly healed. They were obviously caused by magic, and she wondered how she had got them.

It was Ron this time who broke the silence.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something and catch up? I think the wands might be a while."

Hermione looked over at where the group was huddled, watching the boys try wands and immediately dropped them, as varying degrees of chaos erupted from the wands. It did look like it would take a while, the boys just couldn't find a suitable wand, Ollivander looked joyed at the challenge.

Draco and Lavender were talking politely, but both were distracted by the afterevents of an unsuitable wand, none of which were pleasant for the shop or its inhabitants.

"Yeah."

Hermione and Ron both walked over to where their significant others were.

"Draco, me and Ron are going out for a coffee or something, will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course… just be safe, do you have your wand?" Draco was worried for her safety, but he also knew that she had missed the close friendship she had with Weasley and Potter. He also knew her well enough to know that if she didn't go now, she would always wonder at what might have been. If Draco asked her not to go, to stay in the shop with him, then she would do what he wished, but he how could he want to hold her back.

"Yes, I just hope that I won't have to use it."

Draco leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his hands around her, and she put hers on his shoulders, before pulling away and smiling at him.

"Bye. Love you, meet my in the Leaky Cauldron when you are done here?"

"Yeah we'll go and meet George. Love you too." he smiled at her.

Hermione went over to the door, and waited for Ron to join her, he and Lavender were talking. After a minute, Ron and Lavender kissed, and Ron walked over to her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, I haven't been to DIagon Alley in years. Over 13 in fact, probably more like 15."

"Yeah, I don't came to Diagon very often, not really much of a need."

"Do you want to go to that little ice cream shop that me you and Harry would eat at when we were kids." he sounded oddly reminiscent.

Hermione thought back, and then nodded.

The two headed off, Ron slightly in front, as Hermione had only a vague idea of where it was. They walked in silence, not really knowing what to say, and figured that what they did have to say should be said in private, or at least when they were face to face.

When they got into the shop, they were surprised to find that it was nearly empty, which they were both thankful for. They went up to the counter, ordered and sat down at an empty and secluded table in the corner, next to the window, to wait for their drinks to arrive.

"What do you do?" Hermione asked, realizing that she didn't know this basic information.

"I work as an Auror."

"Really, does Harry?"

"No. He keeps saying that he wants to go into quidditch, but he never does. I think it's really Ginny who is stopping him, shame really. He only got better with time."

"Why an auror, still after all these years?"

"Why not, I like it, and I'm good at it."

There was an awkward silence, as neither of them knew what to say. Then Ron spoke, tentatively, unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry, for what happened, all those years ago, not a day goes by that I don't regret it."

Hermione studied his face. It was genuine, and she could tell that he did really mean what he was saying.

"I moved on years ago, my life is so far from it that it doesn't affect me anymore."

It wasn't Ron that she was angry at, it was Harry. Though she did think that she could forgive him, with time and effort on his part.

They talked happily for the next 20 or so minutes before the parted ways, Ron saying that he had to go home in time for supper, as he had told his wife he would. Hermione knew that her husband and kids were in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for her, and talking to George.

40 more minutes later, her and Draco were at the extravagant table, eating the even more extravagant meal that the house elves had made for them. An hour later all of the people in Malfoy Manor were asleep.

 **A/N: don't forget that any and all reviews are greatly appreciated, so... review if you have time and like the story, or if you have time and don't like the story... :) thanks to all those that have and will review. It means so much to me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope that everyone who read this enjoyed it, because this is the last chapter. Please, Review or PM me of what you thought of the story, I should be posting my next story in a few months, I'm almost half way done with it, so look out for that! Thank you all for reading this, have a great rest of your day and week!**

"Are you sure that you really want to do this? We can still go home, no one will think the worse of you". Hermione asked, her face emotionless, staring at Draco.

Her and Draco were at the docks, waiting for the boat to get there. The boat that would take them to Azkaban, where Lucius Malfoy was waiting for them.

"I don't care what anyone things. And I don't want to go home, I need to do this." Draco's face was impassive, but below his mask, Hermione could see, based on the emotions in his eyes, that he was building up walls, as if to prepare for an emotional onslaught.

Hermione nodded, and took his hand. She pulled him close, and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder, knowing that he would need all the support he could get before he saw his father again. He drew his free hand and arm around her waist, furthering the embrace, and rested his head gently on hers.

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, until the boat and the accompanying auror arrived.

Wordlessly Hermione and Draco broke apart, though their hands were still joined, and climbed onto the small boat.

The auror pulled out his wand, and silently swished it, and the charmed boat surged in the opposite direction. Taking them to the island.

Hermione and Draco got off the boat, grim expressions on their faces. Only talking when asked to by the prison guards. Even though the Dementors were gone from the Island, it still looked grim and deprived of all happiness. Which Hermione thought was fitting considering all of the horrible criminals that they kept in its walls. Because of the absense of Dementors in the prison, many sentences had been lengthened, depending on the severity of the crime.

As they were lead into the small visiting room, Draco took Hermione's hand again.

Hermione and Draco sat in the chairs, Lucius wasn't there yet, and the auror off to the side assured them that he would be there momentarily.

The door, when it opened, creaked and groaned, but Draco was to interested in why the door was opening to notice.

Lucius Malfoy looked much worse than the last time they had seen him, but his eyes were peaceful, not empty or angry as they had been the last time either of them had seen him.

His face was gaunt and haggard. His cheap, originally black but now gray, robes hung off him, and it was apparent that he was in very poor health. The hair that had once shone and been perfectly neat, was tangled, and matted. It was also clumped with dirt and other grime that neither Hermione of Draco could put a name to (or would want to).

But despite that, his eyes betrayed just how much change he had gone through. Hermione, for the first time, allowed herself the think that Draco's hope may become a reality.

Lucius walked with a slight limp, none of his former splendor to be found.

He sat, regarding them with a cool mask, that was impressive considering how he looked and what he must have been through.

The three of them just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have possibly been more than a minute.

Draco broke the silence.

"Father."

Lucius's eyes found Draco's and Hermione could have sworn that Lucius almost smiled. Not smirked, but smiled.

"Draco." Lucius hesitated before he continued, "I've missed you."

Draco could only nod. To anyone else, it would appear that he was perfectly at rest, calm, but Hermione, and Lucius she suspected, could see that he was anything but.

"Miss Granger." Lucius turned to greet her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mrs. Malfoy, actually." she responded cooly, raising an eyebrow, she could feel Draco tense next to her.

Lucius's mouth curved up ever so slightly before he responded.

"Of course, I apologize."

There was a silence after Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. Draco nervously filled it.

"Father, there's a reason we're here today."

"Besides you're marriage?"

Hermione almost interrupted, but at seeing the intense look that Draco had when he looked at his father, she decided that it was probably best if she let him handle it himself.

"We were married 12 years ago."

Lucius was silent, surprise on his face. He hadn't expected that they would have married almost right after he had seen them last.

Draco was going to continue, but he was cut off by his father.

"Draco, Hermione, if I may call you that, I would like to apologize."

Hermione and Draco exchanged surprised glances with each other, neither had expected that he would apologize to either of them.

Hermione didn't care what he called her, so she didn't bother to correct him, and only stared at him as he continued.

"I was a truly awful person, to both of you. I would like to apologize directly to you," he shifted his gaze to look at Hermione.

"I was horrid to you, caught up in the blood prejudices that I don't even really believe in anymore. It's obvious that you have made Draco happy, and that is the reason that I am apologizing to you."

Hermione was speechless, she had never, ever, expected that Lucius Malfoy could, and would unbend his pride enough to apologize to her, and to admit that he didn't believe in the old blood prejudices.

He, after that, had her vote of confidence.

Draco looked joyed, even though only Hermione could tell. Lucius looked slightly nervous but only Draco and Hermione could tell. Draco could only tell because of how long he had known him, and Hermione could only tell because of how much he was like Draco.

Unknown to the other, both of them, after the conversation to come between Lucius and them, wholeheartedly agreed that it would be best to get him out. Which Hermione proceeded to do, and 2 weeks later, he was at Malfoy Manor, greeting his grandchildren for the first time, and grieving for his wife.

4 months later:

It was Sunday, and Draco was dreading the social event that he was hosting with his wife. After patching things up with Ron Weasley, Hermione had insisted that their two families meet up, at least once a month, regardless of whether the kids were at Hogwarts or not. They were all very close, even if Draco did dread the events, if only because of the sheer amount of people that were in attendance.

Most of the Weasley's came to the gatherings when they had them, sometimes they were at the Burrow, sometimes at Malfoy Manor, and even a few times they had them at the Malfoy's home in France. This time they were having it at Malfoy Manor.

Draco had grown to be good friends with Ron, though he did slightly resent Ron for what he had done to Hermione all those years ago.

Harry went to most of the gatherings, though he and Hermione were still frosty. Draco refused to be anything other than coldly polite to Harry, though even that was grudging, and only because Hermione insisted on it. Ironically, Draco and Ron were closer than either of them were to Harry. Ron and his family came to all of the gatherings, but they were usually late.

Lucius, though he certainly didn't hate the Weasleys, was far from liking them, and stayed in his room, on the other side of the manor.

Draco had come to like, even enjoy the social events, they were really more of a party. Thankfully they weren't as formal as the ones he had attended as a kid.

"Draco! George and Angelina are here!"

Draco sighed, knowing that it was only just beginning.

When he didn't respond, or come down Hermione called again, "Draco, get down here!"

"Be right down!" he called down, facing the closed door, hoping that he had heard her despite the distance.

Draco reluctantly turned to the doors of his and Hermione's room, and opened them. He went down the stairs as slowly as he could, speeding up when he heard the floo sound again, figuring that it would be a Weasley.

When he got there, he immediately went over to George and Angelina, talking with them.

"Hey George, how've you been?"

"Fine" he stuck out his hand. Which was odd, he and George, as friends, were far past such formalities.

Draco looked at it wearily, wondering if he should shake or not. He sighed though about it and wondered what the worst thing that could happen was.

Draco put out his hand, ready to take it back. He nearly pulled it back when George's grin got bigger, until their hands met to shake, and George was full out grinning. Angelina merely looked exasperated, shaking her head and smiling slightly as she watched them.

When their hands meet, Draco felt a slight vibration all over him, and heard a buzzing. He pulled his hand away, and looked over himself. He looked normal, felt normal, but George was laughing. That was never a good thing. He heard laughter from behind him, and he turned around. Hermione the newly arrived Ron, were laughing hysterically, turned to face him, and had their eyes on him.

"What, what did you do?" Draco whirled to face George, who was doubled over in laughter.

"I turned your skin a bright blue, your clothes yellow, and your hair green." George stopped laughing gradually, still gasping though, to tell him.

"What, no you didn't!" Draco stuck his arms out in front of him to prove that they looked the same. They did. He was still skin colored, and his clothes were all as they should be. He couldn't see his hair, but he would bet that it was the same.

"Yes, I did".

"But I can't see it, I look the same".

"The newest WWW product. You can't see it, but everyone else can. I'm working on getting it so it won't vibrate, and give it away".

Draco stared at him incredulously and then sighed. This sort of thing was hardly unusual, he shouldn't be surprised, but he almost always was. He studied George's grinning face, and was almost afraid to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Can you get rid of it?"

"Nope!" George cheerfully popped the 'p', seemingly perfectly at ease with the situation.

"What?" Draco practically growled, narrowing his eyes at George, not really angry, but he also didn't want to spend the rest of the day looking so stupid.

"It'll wear off in two to three hours. Well… give or take a day"

Draco just stared at him. Over a day?! He had things to do!

"Unless your reshocked." George grinned maniacally at Draco, and Draco felt the color drain from his face as he pulled his hands away, and stuffed them in his pockets, stepping back wearily.

Draco shook his head, chuckling slightly despite. As if he'd let him touch him _now_.

The party was great, as it always was. Everyone enjoyed themselves. The kids were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Despite being in different houses, they were all great friends.

The break had been wonderful, all of the adults agreed that it was nice to see them again, but the few weeks that the break lasted for, was over and tomorrow, they were being dropped off at platform 9 ¾.

Everyone at the party, George and Angelina, Harry, Ginny and their kids, Ron, Lavender and Hugo, and Blaise Zabini were all friends. Draco had insisted that he have another Slytherin at the parties, and so he had invited Blaise. Blaise had, surprisingly, hit it off with Harry, and they were now really great friends.

A month or two ago, Lavender had discovered that she was pregnant, and she was now 3 months pregnant, just barely showing. Both her and Ron were hoping for a girl. They were planning on naming her Rose, or if it was a boy, then Lavender wanted to name it Roosevelt. Ron, though was slightly less fond of that name, and privately thought that it would go better as a middle name, if he couldn't talk her out of it completely.

At Hogwarts, Scorpius had shocked both of his parents and, after a record of 9 minutes with the sorting hat on his head, been put into Slytherin. Hermione and Draco had both thought that he would for sure go to Ravenclaw. As he had spent most of his spare time reading, and he was now at the top of his classes. The perfect combination of Hermione's brains and Draco's confidence and his sneaking habits.

Looking back, to when Harry and Ron had just found out about her and Draco, she regretted that she had a part of blame in what happened. If she had only told them that she was with Draco, the whole mess could have been avoided.

But that was okay.

Hermione was happy, she had a loving husband and kids, and so did Ron and Harry, respectively. Everything turned out okay even though it was a less than desirable path to get the end.

 **A/N: again review/PM about the story! :)**

 **Look out for my next story in a few weeks/ a month! Bye... for now ;)  
**


End file.
